dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:At Fate's End/Characters
Protagonists Weslei Vetmos Age: 16 Weapon(s): A broken sword (Troublemaker) Power(s): N/A Home: Cerulean, Sapphire (is a wanderer) Bio: An antisocial youth with a troubling desire for power. Likes: Revenge Dislikes: Conflict, Jarek Symbol(s): Wind, broken blades, strings of cloth Sophia Antolis Age: 18 Weapon(s): A hammer and a dagger Power(s): Fire Magic Home: Wrangler, Mustang Bio: A social and upbeat young woman who dreams of seeing the world beyond the desert. She is the daughter and apprentice of a master blacksmith. Likes: Adventurers, forging weapons Dislikes: Forging nails Symbol(s): Flames Jarek Caim Age: 27 Weapon(s): A large greatsword which splits into dual swords (Caladbolg) Power(s): Ice Magic Home: Cerulean, Sapphire Bio: A famous gladiator known as the Mist Lord. He is hearty, stubborn, attention-loving, and strongly against the taking of human life. He joined the arena in order to raise money for his indebted uncle, who raised him after he was orphaned at a young age. Likes: The crowd's cheers, Uncle Dan, the color blue Dislikes: Responsibility, killing, gambling Symbol(s): Mist, sand Isaac Protix Age: 21 Weapon(s): Various firearms Power(s): Gun Conjuring Home: Diablo, Mustang (is a wanderer) Bio: A gunslinger-for-hire who has killed off his emotions. He only helps others when it is convenient for him. He takes mercenary and assassin work both for the money and out of a desire to fire strong opponents. He always goes by the alias "Zack". Likes: Solitude, loot, cheesy one-liners Dislikes: His name, nostalgia, other people Symbol(s): Silver Nami Saku Age: 21 Weapon(s): An oversized shuriken (Ice Queen) and a short katana Power(s): Water Magic Home: Combine, Thresher (is a wanderer) Bio: A cheery and upbeat wave ninja who tries to see best in people. As flighty as she is outgoing, she can outrun even the fastest of bullets and is quite fond of melon fruit. She has been looking for her missing twin sister for over a year. Likes: Melon fruit, swimming Dislikes: Chasing her sister Symbol(s): Cinis Vas Age: 25 Weapon(s): A whipsword (Umbra) Power(s): Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Bolt Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Shadow Magic, Alchemy Home: Haven (is a wanderer) Bio: An exiled alchemist who searches for a way to harness a sealed artifact of immense power. He struggles to form bonds with people due to his pride and obsession with the occult. The years he spent traveling through the dangerous wilds of Orphanage have made him hardened and world weary compared to other alchemists. Likes: Dry food, research Dislikes: Being asked questions Symbol(s): Chains, flames Melissa Anastasius Age: 25 Weapon(s): A staff Power(s): Water Magic, Light Magic, Life Magic Home: Ember, Haven Bio: A young healer from a small village who is currently pregnant with her second child. Likes: Rain, children, grapes Dislikes: Fire, blood Symbol(s): Sam Walker Age: 31 Weapon(s): Knuckledusters Power(s): Bolt Magic Home: (wherever i need it to be, defaulting to Thresher/Sapphire) Bio: The bartender and owner of the Dreamserpent's Fancy, who makes his living serving drinks to weary travelers. Though his large build betrays his physical prowess, his unassuming nature makes him easy to underestimate. Likes: All kinds of drinks (except whiskey), women in revealing outfits Dislikes: Cold air, strangers invading his personal space without paying their tab (especially Loeve) Symbol(s): Sand Loeve Naszhe Age: 29 Weapon(s): A longsword and a pistol Power(s): Mirage Magic Home: Thresher (is a wanderer) Bio: A bounty hunter who tirelessly searches for "something eternal". Initially fights against the party, but when he hears about their goals and gets uncontrollably intertwined with them, he decides to join and fails tries to usurp himself a leadership position. He is flamboyant and loves theatrics, yet his sword and pistol fighting style is wild and erratic enough to be dangerous. While he is usually sneering and posing in a joking manner, he is actually quite intimidating and mysterious. Likes: Invading personal space, staring, making dramatic poses Dislikes: Down-to-earth people, people who ignore his dramatics, tight clothes Symbol(s): Hands, gates, lies Lynna Florentina Age: 25 Weapon(s): A sword Power(s): Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Life Magic, Alchemy Home: Haven (is a wanderer) Bio: A traveling Sage-in-training with great magical talent but horrible luck. She explores the world of Orphanage learning as much she can about the world. Lynna helps the rest the party cheer up and constantly works to brighten the mood. Due to a childhood accident, she only has one working eye. Likes: Creating ice statues, chocolate, grilled fish Dislikes: Hospitals, mice, her horrible luck Symbol(s): Ice, phoenix Jannie Soldawn Age: 19 Weapon(s): A bow Power(s): Ice Magic, Light Magic, Life Magic Home: Haven Bio: Jannie may look like a seemingly-ordinary girl who Nami finds in the midst of the destruction caused by the Blood Cult, but she is in fact one the last surviving Vanir, as evidenced by her strangely pointed ears. Likes: Flowers, sunshine, children, mice Dislikes: People (and animals) suffering or dying, grapes (especially when dried), being alone Symbol(s): Ice Avilis Andor Age: 17 Weapon(s): A double-sided corseque Power(s): Sun Magic, Moon Magic Home: Tourmaline Peaks, Sapphire Bio: The daughter of two estranged ardents, one of Quezacoatl and one Fenrir, she is a symbol of hope for those who wish for reconciliation between the two Elknin. Though she accepts the gravity of her birth and meets each trial with a smile, Avilis sometimes wishes that she could be allowed to live a simpler life. Though the once bitter hatred between sisters who would become demigods has since simmered into a grudging rivalry between devotees, the Tourmaline Peaks are far from in harmony. At the age of 17, Avilis must at once confront those who deem her a mistake and her parents outcasts, those who pressure her into greater responsibility, and the whims of Quezacoatl and Fenrir themselves. As the story unfolds, Avilis finds herself drawn into world events that threaten to widen the rift between her people. Likes: Ceremony, watching the stars Dislikes: Zealots, confined spaces Symbol(s): Eagles, stars Kelly Klinkhammer Age: 24 Weapon(s): A sledgehammer Power(s): N/A Home: Sapphire Bio: A working-class woman born poor and raised poor who has learned to see the good in life through the lens of her social standing. Unable to afford a higher education, she entered into the construction industry as a laborer, which is good business following the Blood Cult's path of destruction, building up all that gets destroyed. Kelly prefers destruction to construction though, seemingly in contrast with her overflowing optimism. Where one is necessary and rewarding in its own way, it's boring. The real fun lies in the two seconds it take for a multi-story building to topple over. All in good fun, though. Kelly wouldn't harm a fly, but she joins the group after hearing of their tale and vows to help them destroy this great threat. And thusly, Kelly's Worldwide Destruction Tour continues. Likes: Destroying things, beer, working out Dislikes: Ceremonies, quiet people, the upper class Symbol(s): Blood Cult Nameless Man Age: ? Weapon(s): N/A Power(s): Blood Magic Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: The leader and mastermind of the Blood Cult that has embarked on a systematic campaign of destruction across the entirety of Orphanage. Few know of his existence, but those who do cannot deny the threat he embodies. Likes: ? Dislikes: Humanity Symbol(s): Blood, eyes, veins Red Shadow Age: 31 Weapon(s): A curved blood greatsword (Warmonger's Pike) Power(s): Blood Magic, Shadow Magic, Alchemy Home: Haven (is a wanderer) Bio: A savage knight who serves the Nameless Man. He is cruel, brutal, and cunning, living for battle and the chance to leave his mark on fate. Likes: Sightseeing, war, worthy opponents Dislikes: Swimming, complacency, honor Symbol(s): Blood, mist Kaji Saku Age: 21 Weapon(s): A rapier and several small knives Power(s): Fire Magic, Shadow Magic Home: Combine, Thresher (is a wanderer) Bio: A thief who titles herself the Jewel Princess. Unlike her twin sister, who specializes in the water element, Kaji is more attuned with the art of flames. No one knows why she has suddenly become so sardonic and obsessed with jewels. She fights with a stolen red-hued rapier. Likes: Jewels, poking fun at Nex's eye Dislikes: Nami, liars Symbol(s): May Age: 10 Weapon(s): N/A Power(s): Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Bolt Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Blood Magic, Shadow Magic Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: A child feared for her uncontrollable destructive magic. She was taken in by the Nameless Man and has grown to love him as her own father and to hate everyone else. Her thalassaemia greatly hinders her fighting ability, however. Likes: Her father, blood, playing with other children Dislikes: Being bossed around, getting hurt, loneliness Symbol(s): Blood Cherry Age: 17 Weapon(s): Crush Claw Power(s): N/A Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: A kind and sweet girl whose family was slaughtered by the same band of thieves who amputated her right arm. With no longer having a reason to live, she serves the Nameless Man, the one who saved her life and fashioned her a new arm, dutifully. Acting as his physical muscle, she doesn't like harming others, but if you prod her enough... Likes: Springtime, gentle breezes Dislikes: Her power, destruction Symbol(s): Silver Kat Age: 14 Weapon(s): Power(s): Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: A girl who has prematurely grown hair on her body and has long nails, she was raised as an animal by a local circus troupe before the Nameless Man killed them and subsequently took her in. Now she uses her feral instincts to feed on her revenge against those who had scoffed at her. Likes: Meat Dislikes: Hal Symbol(s): Skye Age: 18 Weapon(s): A greatsword, scythe, spear, and twin katana Power(s): Blood Magic Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: The Nameless Man's third most capable follower, he was taken in after being left for dead, blinded and dishonored. While he loyally serves him out of the debt he feels he owes, he actually quite distrusts the man. He respects the Red Shadow as a warrior, but greatly disapproves of most of his actions. Likes: Honorable battles, training Dislikes: Pointless bloodshed, weak challengers Symbol(s): Blood, mist, eyes Jon Age: 11 Weapon(s): Pen laser Power(s): Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: The only child of two high-ranking freedom fighters, who were subsequently killed by a militant faction of Haven who imprisoned Jon for five years in solitary confinement. He was broken out by the Blood Cult due to possibly knowing precious military secrets, but his time in the clink has addled his brain a touch... Likes: Sand, hiding, lasers, May Dislikes: Loneliness, cages Symbol(s): Hal Age: 15 Weapon(s): Knives Power(s): Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: He may look frail and feminine-looking but he's one of the most destructive and sadistic children who enjoys inflicting suffering on his victims using his poison-tipped throwing knives. Likes: Inflicting suffering Dislikes: Skye or anyone who values 'honor' Symbol(s): Knights of Haven Rallis Deucalion Rank: 1st Knight of Haven, "The Deus" Age: ? Weapon(s): A katana (Bane of Cinder) Power(s): Fire Magic, Life Magic, Alchemy Bio: The sovereign ruler of Haven, served by his Order of Knights. He is an elderly samurai whose fire-based attacks have gone down in legend. Tranquil and self-reflective, he values power as the ultimate virtue of his society. Backstory: Roughly 40 years ago, when Rallis was a young prince, he made a pact with a Phoenix perched upon a burnt tree, and used its power to usurp the throne of Haven from his father. His six most loyal followers became his closest inner circle, the original Knights of Haven. He now rules his floating cities with an iron grip, waiting out the enemy's plots. Likes: Force of will, powerful people, meditation, his son Dislikes: Excuses, disloyalty, weakness Symbol(s): Flames, phoenix Sindy Klear Rank: 2nd Knight of Haven, "The Templar" Age: 25 Weapon(s): A tome and a whipsword (Hexed Lexicon & Wilt) Power(s): Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Bolt Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Alchemy Bio: A powerful magician and the head of Haven's magic-focused facilities, she owns and resides within the Obsidian Library. She is highly intelligent, but also arrogant, petty, and anti-social, and is consumed by an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and power. Backstory: Sindy was abandoned at an orphanage as an infant, with only a slip of paper containing her name. Upon reaching adulthood she studied in magic, working on several secret and immoral Haven-funded magical research projects over the years, which lead to her to being recognized as the mind of her generation after claiming a title as a Knight of Haven 2 years before the start of the story. Likes: Belittling people, magic, being praised Dislikes: Being insulted, physical exertion, Iocus Symbol(s): Kenzie Cambidge Rank: 3rd Knight of Haven, "The Colossus" Age: 27 Weapon(s): A regular katana and a golden katana (Sinister & Goldbrand) Power(s): Golden Magic, Alchemy Bio: The head of Haven's defensive military. Strict and iron-willed, she places law, order, and duty above all else, and is merciless to those who don't meet these virtues, but is personally conflicted by her actions. She uses a quickdraw style of swordplay with her katana. Backstory: Born in the city of Ridge in Dune, into the last surviving descendants of a once-powerful samurai clan now living in squalor. Her family moved to the city of Asylum in Haven in hopes of a better life, but they still struggled to eke out an existence. She later joined the Haven military and steadily rose in rank to become the successor of the then-current Colossus. Likes: People who follow the law, golden leaves, Iocus Dislikes: Unfaithful partners and spouses, getting blood on her blade, nobles Symbol(s): Gold, veins Vice Bartabulous Rank: 4th Knight of Haven, "The Black Knight" Age: 38 Weapon(s): A curved greatsword (Slayer) Power(s): Shadow Magic, Alchemy Bio: The head of Haven's offensive military. An infamous warrior whose battle lust has often driven him to continue fighting losing battles and win them single-handedly, earning him the countless imitators and hero worshipers among the men of Haven, including the Red Shadow himself. Is reported to have severe mood swings when not on a battlefield. Likes: Killing, victory, pain Dislikes: The sound of falling rain Symbol(s): Bones Arranrod Vander Rank: 5th Knight of Haven, "The Beast" Age: 35 Weapon(s): A greatsword (Bonecrusher) Power(s): Enhanced Strength, Alchemy Bio: The head of the military scouting division. A feral brute of a man, Arranrod was born and raised in the wilds, and is able to bond with beasts, natural and Astross alike. He fights with his crude greatsword in a savage style that pays little mind to safety, using his metallic prosthetic left arm and overwhelming strength to great effect. Likes: Solitude, wind, being warm, animals Dislikes: City people, insults to his height, his family's murderers Symbol(s): Snakes Gareth Lipperfield Rank: 6th Knight of Haven, "The Demon" Age: 40 Weapon(s): A longsword (Despair), twin shortswords (Hatred), a katana (Assassinate), a broadsword (Fate), a claymore (Sacrifice), a dagger (Jealousy), a rapier (Love), and a scimitar (Bloodlust) Power(s): Enhanced Strength, Fire Magic, Alchemy Bio: Rallis's personal bodyguard. The silent pessimist of the Order, Gareth believes a dream that can be reached is no dream worth having. His life goal is to defeat Rallis Deucalio in fair combat, but is otherwise completely loyal. He wields eight different weapons and fire magic, and possesses a spell even Sindy has not mastered that allows him to teleport from one blaze to another across any distance. Likes: Silence, training, his wife Dislikes: Needless death, easy goals Symbol(s): Flames Iocus Melpomene Rank: 7th Knight of Haven, "The Jester" Age: 28 Weapon(s): A pair of clockwork axes, flintlock pistols, an extendable claw, and a dagger Power(s): Time Magic, Alchemy Bio: The least respected member of the Knights of Haven whose role is closer to that of a court jester, due to putting only the bare minimum of effort into his responsibilities while routinely mocking the other members. He's surprisingly social compared to other magic specialists, though to call him insincere would an understatement. He is always wearing a clockwork mask. Likes: Theater, napping, Kenzie Dislikes: Routine, Sindy Symbol(s): Gears, masks, mist, lies Vitio Deucalion Rank: Crown Prince of Haven Age: 29 Weapon(s): A pair of engraved revolvers (Insons & Noxia) Power(s): Fire Magic, Life Magic, Alchemy Bio: The Deus's son and the Crown Prince of Haven. Calm, calculating, and lacking any sense of empathy for other people, Vitio believes himself to be a genius and a perfect human being. An excellent education, nepotism, and his own drive and political abilities have all helped him rise into essentially being the unofficial 8th Knight of Haven. Privy to even his father's deepest secrets, he will do anything to protect Haven and his father, the only person he truly respects. Likes: Wealth, power, proving himself superior to others Dislikes: Children, peasants, people in general Symbol(s): Flames Other Characters Oran Antolis Age: 44 Weapon(s): A sledgehammer Power(s): Fire Magic Home: Wrangler, Mustang Bio: A large and friendly master blacksmith. He has raised his daughter as a single father since the loss of his wife and two other children to a Blood Cult attack when she was an infant. Likes: Dislikes: Symbol(s): Castor Pollux Age: 29 Weapon(s): A spear and a shield (Xyston & Aspis) Power(s): N/A Home: Azure, Sapphire Bio: The Captain of the Guard, he was born into a merchant family and so rose through the ranks quickly. A perfectionist in many things, especially combat, he respects those who give their all to what they do and tries to uplift those who cannot. His personal mount is named Gemini. Likes: Equine riding, weapon training, reading Dislikes: Mud, foreigners Symbol(s): Horses Elizabeth Cryostasia Age: 31 Weapon(s): A pair of ice blades Power(s): Ice Magic, Water Magic Home: Azure, Sapphire Bio: A cunning businesswoman who owns the northernmost trade district of Azure. She prioritizes furthering and protecting her influence and luxury above everything else. Likes: Wealth Dislikes: Warm climates Symbol(s): Mirrors, diamonds Garm Inferus Age: 33 Weapon(s): A pair of magma blades Power(s): Fire Magic, Earth Magic Home: Azure, Sapphire Bio: Elizabeth's right-hand man and chief of security, he is completely loyal to her beyond a professional level. He has a strong grasp of when a show of force is needed and when a more covert approach to eliminating Elizabeth's enemies is required. He was born into the Tourmaline Peaks' Louve Clan. Likes: Elizabeth, hunting Astross Dislikes: Gloomy days, suspicious people Symbol(s): Magma, hounds Talio Ostentum Age: 26 Weapon(s): A coin (Lawmaker's Coin) Power(s): Bolt Magic Home: Cobalt, Sapphire Bio: Grandson of the CEO of Talos Industries, a company that scavenges and repurposes Haven technology from Cobalt to sell to the rest of Sapphire. In his spare time he collects unusual artifacts. Likes: Lucky breaks, coin flips Dislikes: Jinxes, troublemakers Symbol(s): Gold Salem Feyweather Age: ? Weapon(s): A cane Power(s): Fire Magic, Ice Magic, Bolt Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Shadow Magic, Alchemy, Formshifting Home: Cruor Caverns Bio: The elderly matriarch of the Shadow Witches, an elusive group of cultists that congregate underground in reverence of the Hollowman and wear robes stitched together from the pelts of Astross and other beasts. Salem herself wears a cloak of Roc feathers and is missing her left foot. She is greatly concerned by the growing number of her witches and their oldest rivals, Marrow Warlocks, defecting to join the Blood Cult. Likes: Potion making, flying Dislikes: Sitting, sunlight Symbol(s): Crows